emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7219 (25th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Cain tells Aaron to get in the car and he'll explain. Ross is uncomfortable as Chas accidentally breaks a glass in the pub and he is forced to temporarily take care of Moses. Cain drives to a lockup and explains to Aaron that Robert is blackmailing him. In the court corridor, Adam suggests admitting to destroying the car but Victoria refuses to allow him. Jai nearly causes an accident when he pulls out in front of Debbie's car on Robblesfield Way. He taunts Debbie over being left stuck holding Charity's baby. Debbie drives off and Leyla reveals herself hidden under the window, breathing a sigh of relief over their close call. Ashley is taken aback by Victoria's remorse as she apologises for the accident and insists she didn't leave him in the road. Cain ties Robert up in the lockup and demands he give him the code to his phone to delete all the photos of his and Chrissie's kiss. When Robert refuses Cain sends Aaron outside and begins beating Robert up. A terrified Aaron listens to his cries outside. Robert eventually gives him the code and Cain deletes the photos. Aaron storms back into the lockup unable to take hearing anymore and unties Robert, telling Cain that unless he stops now he'll let on to Moira that something is going on. Cain is furious and attempts to stop him but they both push him out the way and leave him locked behind as they drive away. Ross grows concerned for Debbie when he overhears her telling Chas how Jai spoke to her earlier. Victoria is called into court. Aaron makes sure Robert gets back to Home Farm safely and Robert thanks him for caring still. Aaron insists he doesn't and was only looking out for Cain. Ashley tells the court he's remembered details about his accident. Vanessa panics when she finds £10,000 has been put through her letterbox. Laurel and Rhona advise her to call the police. Chrissie is horrified to find Robert beat up when she returns home. He admits he had words with Cain about the kiss. His mood plummets further when she reveals that Adam and Victoria went through with the wedding. Ross heads to the factory and watches Jai get out of his car. Victoria is charged with driving without a license and due care. Rakesh tells Priya that he was responsible for the £10,000 through Vanessa's letterbox. Victoria celebrates her marriage and freedom in the pub. Robert storms around and lunges for Adam but Victoria kicks him out. Ross is given an idea when he finds Debbie clearing up Jack's toy cars at the garage and notices she's left one behind. Harriet smells a rat with Ashley suddenly gaining his memory after talking to Victoria, but he promises her he wasn't lying. In confidence, he admits to Laurel that he still doesn't remember a thing but asks her not to say anything. Cain arrives in the pub and Moira makes him aware that she knows he was responsible for beating up Robert. Believing him to be defending Adam, she thanks him. Cain forces Aaron through to the back room and hits him. Aaron tells Cain that he doesn't need to go after Robert anymore as he has something far worse he can use on him. He confesses to Cain that he's been having an affair with Robert but warns him to only use the information in order to get Robert off his back. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Court Clerk - Neil Parkinson *Judge - Jim Byers Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom, beer garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Robblesfield Way *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room and kitchen *Unknown roads *Unknown court *Unknown lockup Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes